1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a conductive connection structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pin structure and pin connection structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's rapidly changing information age, electronic products have been bound up with people's life and work. With focus on weight, miniaturization, precision, and portability of electronic products, components that are tumble to utilize high temperature Pb—Sn for welding for circuits or pin connections of flexible printed circuit (FPC), integrated circuit (IC), liquid crystal display (LCD), and touch panel etc., an anisotropic conductive material and a related pin connecting method thereof have been gradually explored for solving various circuit connecting problem of the electronic products.
An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is formed by evenly distributing a large amount of micro-conductive particles over the interior of an insulating adhesive material, and then making a plurality of conductive particles produce a conductive effect only in a compressive direction and not produce any conductive effect in a non-compressive direction through a heating and pressurizing process.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 simultaneously, FIG. 1 shows a stereoscopic diagram of a conventional pin connection structure, FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a known pin connection structure before assembling. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a pin connection structure 9 comprises an anisotropic conductive film 93, a first connecting part 91 and a second connecting part 92. The anisotropic conductive film 93 comprises an insulating adhesive material 932 and a plurality of conductive particles 931, wherein the anisotropic conductive film 93 is disposed between the first connecting part 91 and the second connecting part 92. A plurality of first pin structures 916 are disposed beneath the first connecting part 91, wherein each first pin structure 916 transmits electrical signals through a first conducting wire 911. A plurality of second pin structures 926 are disposed above the second connecting part 92, wherein each second pin structure 926 transmits electrical signals through a second conducting wire 921. The anisotropic conductive film 93 is disposed between the plurality of first pin structures 916 and the plurality of second pin structures 926.
With reference to FIG. 3 simultaneously with FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional pin connection structure after assembling. As shown in FIG. 3, the anisotropic conductive film 93 is arranged between the first connecting part 91 and the second connecting part 92, which are vertically clamped, heated and pressurized. The anisotropic conductive film 93 connects the first pin structure 916 to the corresponding second pin structure 926 when affected by temperature and pressure. After assembling of the pin connection structure 9 is completed, the anisotropic conductive film 93 can have a conductive effect in a vertical direction, and not have any conductive effect in a horizontal direction. The anisotropic conductive film 93 can transmit electrical current between the first pin structure 916 and the second pin structure 926 that are corresponding to each other. Therefore, the first conducting wire 911 and the second conducting wire 921 that are corresponding to each other can conduct with each other through the first pin structure 916 and the second pin structure 926, which are adjacent to each other. Meanwhile, the plurality of first pin structures 916 that are horizontally adjacent to each other would not have any electrical conduction between them and the same would also hold be applicable for the plurality of second pin structures 926 that are horizontally adjacent to each other.
Although the anisotropic conductive film 93 has some application advantages, since the distance between the connecting conductive circuit thereof and the first pin structure 916 or the second pin structure 926 is relatively small, when the anisotropic conductive film 93 is being heated and pressurized, a plurality of conductive particles 931 may be extruded into a gap between horizontally adjacent first pin structures 916, thereby causing a short circuit between horizontally adjacent first pin structures 916. Certainly, similar problems can also appear between the pluralities of horizontally adjacent second pin structures 926.
Therefore, how to overcome the foregoing problems is an objective that those skills in the art are endeavoring for.